


Let me

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, dumb boys in love, generous mentions of lyrics like this is the early '00s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Лето приносит с собой множество вещей. Запах солнцезащитного крема. Крики детей, играющих на мелководье. Вкус холодного пива. Сладкий аромат косяка. Но самое главное – лето приносит с собой Исака.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 8





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789538) by [GayaIsANerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd). 



Лето приносит с собой множество вещей. Запах солнцезащитного крема. Крики детей, играющих на мелководье. Вкус холодного пива. Сладкий аромат косяка.

Но самое главное – лето приносит с собой Исака.

Эвен барабанит большими пальцами по рулю, ожидая, когда поезд подъедет к станции. Ожидая, что Исак вывалится из вагона и окажется в его объятьях, а потом довольно закатит глаза, когда Эвен включит погромче плейлист, который он называет «Лучшие летние хиты Исака и Эвена». Каждый год Эвен обновляет его, добавляя новые треки. Раньше он был записан на компакт-диск, но потом Эвен купил новую машину без CD-плейера, так что теперь плейлист перекочевал на Spotify. Когда Эвен перенёс его в приложение, то сказал Исаку, что теперь они смогут слушать его в любое время и в любом месте, что теперь им необязательно для этого быть вместе.

Но они никогда этого не делают. Только летом, только когда Исак с ним.

Поезд прибывает, и Эвен вылезает из машины, оставляя дверцу открытой, так что музыка взрывает тишину на парковке.

Исак появляется в поле зрения с широкой улыбкой на губах. С рюкзаком на одном плече, в кепке, повёрнутой козырьком назад и скрывающей его вьющиеся волосы.

– One direction? Ты с этого хочешь начать лето? – спрашивает он, в то время как Зейн распевает во всё горло _«Ты всегда будешь моей летней любовью»._

Эвен лишь улыбается и раскрывает объятия для Исака. Он на мгновение идёт на поводу у своих желаний, наклоняя голову ниже и глубоко вдыхая его запах.

Исак пахнет мальчишеским потом, каким-то энергетическим напитком и шоколадом. Он пахнет как что-то, что Эвен знает и любит.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, песня уже практически заканчивается. – Ну что, ты готов? – спрашивает Эвен, прочищая горло.

– Всегда, – отвечает Исак, широко улыбаясь.

*

На плите шкварчит курица, наполняя коттедж потрясающим ароматом, в то время как Эвен режет овощи для салата.

Исак сидит на столе, болтая ногами, и рассказывает Эвену обо всём, что происходило с ним в Осло. Когда он говорит о стажировке в больнице, на его щеках появляются ямочки.

Эвен подворачивает конфорку и подходит к Исаку, оказываясь у него между ног. В следующее мгновение Исак поднимает руки и обвивает их вокруг шеи Эвена, и этот жест кажется совершенно автоматическим.

– История показалась тебе скучной? – спрашивает Исак, прикусывая щёку изнутри.

– Напротив, – бормочет Эвен, а потом наклоняется и целует Исака. Раз. Другой. Всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение. Пока Исак на хватает его за волосы и не притягивает к себе, проталкивая язык ему в рот.

Эвен кладёт руки ему на бёдра и осторожно скользит вверх, как вдруг Исак резко отстраняется от него.

– Тебе стоит посмотреть, как там еда, – его голос звучит резко, а губы покраснели и распухли. Эвен скользит большими пальцами по швам его джинсов, но Исак отодвигается от него как можно дальше, стараясь уйти от прикосновений. Его глаза устремлены на стену за спиной Эвена, лицо вдруг становится непроницаемым.

Эвен выжидает какое-то мгновение, прежде чем сделать шаг назад. – Нужно, чтобы курица немного потушилась, я пойду покурю, скоро вернусь, – говорит он, хватая пачку сигарет.

Не дожидаясь ответа Исака, он толкает входную дверь и выходит на прохладный воздух.

Стоит ясный вечер, на небе ни облачка. Эвен делает глубокий вдох и идёт к озеру. Он дрожит, когда опускает пальцы в воду. Контраст между жаром сигареты и холодом, обволакивающим ноги, заставляет его почувствовать, будто он парит.

Эвен закрывает глаза, поднимая голову к небу.

Он не вздрагивает, когда слышит, как дверь коттеджа сначала открывается, а потом закрывается. Почему-то он знал, что Исак пойдёт за ним. Он всегда так делает.

– Я выключил плиту, – говорит он. Выжидает, прежде чем приблизиться. – Чёрт, холодная. – Вода тихо плещется, целуя кожу его лодыжек. Исак крадёт сигарету из пальцев Эвена и делает глубокую затяжку.

Эвен смотрит на него, на его профиль в бликах летнего солнца, катящегося к горизонту. У него в голове крутятся все существующие клише, сводящиеся к тому, что Исак – самое красивое, что Эвен видел за всю свою жизнь.

– Давай пойдём в дом? Пока курица совсем не остыла, – Исак, не глядя на него, берёт Эвена за руку и ведёт за собой к коттеджу.

Когда они оказываются у двери, Исак оборачивается, обхватывает лицо Эвена руками и нежно его целует. – Всё нормально?

Эвен кивает.

Курица остыла, но это ничего, потому что Эвену удаётся заставить Исака хохотать так сильно, что тот давится пивом, и оно вытекает у него через нос.

*

Эвен просыпается и обнаруживает Исака в своих объятиях, их ноги переплелись во сне, и Исак прижимается губами к его шее. Когда он пытается пошевелиться, бедро Исака упирается в его стояк, и Эвен закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу стон.

– Я это чувствую, – бормочет Исак хриплым от сна голосом, его губы продолжают прижиматься к коже Эвена.

Эвен сдавленно смеётся. – Ты не собираешься что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Исак кусает его за шею, заставляя Эвена выгнуться и откинуть голову. Внезапно он больше не чувствует на себе тяжесть его руки. Эвен поворачивает голову и видит Исака, который стоит у края кровати. Его лицо выглядит помятым после сна, волосы растрёпаны и торчат в разные стороны.

– Кто рано встаёт, тому бог подаёт, – говорит он, а потом разворачивается на пятках и выходит из спальни.

– Исак, уже полдень, не думаю, что это считается, – кричит Эвен ему вслед.

Он стонет, когда Исак скрывается из вида, закрывая глаза рукой. Пару секунд Эвен обдумывает, не сделать ли что-то с проблемой в собственных трусах, но решает забить на это и отправляется в душ. Он встаёт под поток обжигающей кожу воды и пытается дышать.

– Я достал твои лекарства, – говорит Исак, когда Эвен заходит на кухню. Он кивает, указывая на таблетки и стакан воды, рядом с которым стоит чашка с горячим кофе. – Будешь тост?

Эвен молча кивает, берёт таблетки и глотает их, потом отпивает кофе. Два кусочка сахара, без молока – всё, как он любит.

Исак пододвигает Эвену тарелку с намазанным маслом тостом, держа свой в руке и засыпая крошками стол. – Я тут подумал, мы не могли бы сегодня съездить в книжный магазин? – спрашивает он, слизывая масло из уголка рта. – В прошлый раз я там нашёл просто потрясающие книги.

Эвен передаёт ему салфетку. – Да, конечно, мне всё равно нужно в фотомагазин, у меня плёнка закончилась. – Он стучит пальцем по краю своей тарелки, в то время как Исак кладёт ещё два куска хлеба в тостер. – Может, потом сходим поужинать? Там открылся новый ресторанчик, выглядит неплохо.

– Ладно, – соглашается Исак, потягиваясь всем телом. У него что-то хрустит в позвоночнике, и он тихо матерится, потирая поясницу.

– Тебе нужен массаж? – спрашивает Эвен, и Исак смеётся. Какое-то мгновение они смотрят друг на друга, и у обоих расширяются зрачки. Потом раздаётся щелчок тостера, и Исак отворачивается. Эвен вздыхает, пытаясь проглотить ком разочарования, подкативший к горлу.

– Нет, всё нормально, – говорит Исак, глядя на тостер. Эвен сомневается в правдивости этого заявления, но никак его не комментирует.

Исак кладёт ещё один тост на тарелку Эвена и бормочет с набитым ртом. – Я быстро приму душ, а потом можем идти.

Эвен смотрит ему вслед, смотрит на его длинные, обманчиво сильные ноги, торчащие из трусов. На тонкую полоску кожи между резинкой белья и слишком тесной футболкой. Он стонет и с тихим стуком роняет голову на стол.

Тихая вибрация телефона заставляет его вынырнуть из полных похоти мыслей, и Эвен не глядя отвечает на звонок.

– Алло?

– А, так Исак уже приехал? – голос его лучшего друга звучит одновременно сочувственно и издевательски, и Эвен сейчас готов его возненавидеть.

– Да пошёл ты, – бормочет он, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к холодному дереву столешницы.

Микаэль смеётся, и Эвен знает, что если бы тот был сейчас здесь, то обязательно бы его обнял. – Я тоже тебя люблю, приятель.

– Чего ты хочешь? – Эвен нарочно растягивает гласные, понимая, что ведёт себя как обиженный ребёнок, но зная, что Микаэль всё равно всегда будет его любить.

– Просто хотел уточнить, что нам привезти, когда мы к тебе приедем, – виртуозно врёт Микаэль.

– Ну да, конечно, – хмыкает Эвен, – это так на вас похоже – собрать все вещи за четыре недели до поездки.

Микаэль фыркает, и звук выходит некрасивый, но такой родной, такой его, что Эвен не может не улыбнуться. – Ладно, просто хотел тебя услышать. Узнать, что ты в порядке. Спросить, поговорил ли ты с ним. По-настоящему поговорил.

Шум воды в соседней комнате затихает, и Эвен резко поднимает голову, глядя в сторону ванной. – Нуу, – тупо тянет он, и Микаэль хмыкает.

– Я так понимаю, это значит «нет», – говорит он, заставляя Эвена вздохнуть. – Послушай, дружище, вы с ним взрослые люди, но то, что вы делаете? Это плохо для вас обоих.

Эвен хмурится и закусывает губу. – Исак тебе что-нибудь говорил? Или Юнасу?

– Поговори с ним.

– Микаэль, – жалобно тянет Эвен, отчаянно надеясь, что Исак останется в ванной ещё немного дольше.

– Нет, Эвен, я не буду посредником. Поговори с ним, – говорит Микаэль и вешает трубку. Эвен действительно его ненавидит.

О чём и сообщает ему в смс, на что Микаэль отвечает, что всё равно его любит. Эвен закатывает глаза и отправляет ему фиолетовое сердечко.

Исак выходит из ванной. Его мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, что напоминает Эвену об их первом лете, о том, как они плавали в ледяном озере и жались друг к другу в поисках тепла.

– С кем ты говорил? – спрашивает Исак, убирая волосы с глаз, и в его голосе звучат странные нотки.

– С Микаэлем. Он хотел узнать, не нужно ли что-то привезти, когда они приедут.

Исак всматривается в лицо Эвена на мгновение дольше, чем необходимо, а потом кивает. Эвен совершенно не готов к тому, что Исак вдруг оказывается рядом и целует его. Он не позволяет Эвену углубить поцелуй, но и не спешит от него отрываться.

– Пойдём, – бормочет он, а потом отстраняется и идёт к двери, оставляя ошарашенного Эвена сидеть на табурете. – Поторопись, мы зря тратим время! – кричит он из комнаты, и Эвен смеётся.

Микаэль прав, им действительно надо поговорить, но, когда Исак в машине берёт его за руку под звуки песни Bleachers: _«уж лучше я буду грустить с тобой, чем быть от тебя далеко»_ , Эвен решает просто жить сегодняшним днём.

*

Они бросают две эко-сумки с книгами в машину Эвена и направляются к ресторану. Эвен решительно берёт Исака за руку и с облегчением выдыхает, когда тот не отстраняется.

– Как ты собираешься увезти все эти книги? – спрашивает он, глядя на Исака с хитрой улыбкой.

Исак пожимает плечами. – Попрошу парней захватить немного с собой, кое-что оставлю у тебя. Всё нормально!

– Ну да, можешь оставить их у меня, – кивает Эвен, глядя на него. – Я не возражаю. У меня есть место.

Он хочет сказать: _«У меня есть место для тебя»_ , но сдерживается. Однако то, как Исак коротко улыбается и слегка сжимает его руку, говорит о том, что он знает и понимает.

Они останавливаются у ресторана, окна которого украшены гирляндами. Тусклые, мигающие огоньки в сумерках летнего вечера создают уютную атмосферу.

– Мне нужно было надеть рубашку, – говорит Исак, рассеянно теребя подол футболки.

– Ты отлично выглядишь, – честно заявляет Эвен, и Исак улыбается.

Они устраиваются за маленьким столиком в конце зала, и свет от горящей свечи заостряет черты лица Исака, делает изгиб его губ более заметным. Эвену хочется прикоснуться к нему, но он держит себя в руках, гладит кончиками пальцев упавший на стол лепесток розы.

Во время ужина они непринуждённо болтают. Когда щёки Исака начинают розоветь от выпитого вина, в их дружеских перепалках становится больше флирта. Эвен наслаждается происходящим: тем, как Исак цепляется ногой за его ногу под столом, тем, какой грозный взгляд он бросает на официантку, когда та позволяет себе излишне флиртовать с Эвеном.

Когда дело доходит до десерта, Исак тихо хихикает, поглощая шоколадный торт. Его лицо как открытая книга, а зрачки расширены. – Поехали домой, – говорит Эвен и, когда Исак кивает, просит принести счёт.

Дорога домой становится мукой. Руки Исака то гладят его по бедру, то запутываются в волосах. Когда они наконец заходят в дом, Эвен прижимает Исака к двери и жадно целует.

Стон, срывающийся с губ Исака, практически невозможно вынести. Эвен опускает голову, проводит языком по его шее, слизывая немного пота, а потом кусает, с силой втягивая кожу в рот и оставляя засос.

Исак дёргается у него в руках. Эвен прижимается бедром к его паху, давая Исаку возможность тереться обо что-то.

С губ Исака срывается поток ругательств, и в какой-то момент он дёргает Эвена за волосы, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот оторвался от его шеи и снова впился губами в губы.

Они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, и Исак пронзительно смотрит на Эвена. Эвен обхватывает руками его лицо, прижимает большие пальцы к губам Исака.

– Малыш, – тихо шепчет он.

Эвен прекрасно изучил тело Исака, он знает, как заставить его хныкать и стонать, может с точностью до секунды определить момент, когда Исак вот-вот кончит. Он так же хорошо знает выражение лица Исака, когда тот отгораживается от него. Может различить смятение в его глазах, сбивающую с толку смесь тоски и злости, которым Эвен не может найти объяснение.

– Нам пора спать, – говорит Исак, отходя от Эвена так далеко, насколько позволяет маленькая прихожая. Его голос звучит ровно и бесцветно.

Эвен сутулится, признавая поражение, и задевает Исака плечом, направляясь в спальню. Он до крови закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать слёзы.

*

Он просыпается в одиночестве.

Эвен смотрит в потолок, на танцующие по нему блики солнца, отражающегося в озере. В доме тихо, единственные звуки доносятся с улицы: утреннее пение просыпающихся птиц, тихий плеск рыбы в воде.

Спустя какое-то время он вылезает из-под одеяла и идёт в гостиную. Деревянный пол холодит ступни. Он видит, что входная дверь открыта настежь, впуская в дом холодный утренний воздух.

Исак сидит на ступеньках крыльца с чашкой кофе в руках и смотрит на озеро. Воротник его джемпера растянулся, и из него выглядывают ключицы. Эвен подозревает, что когда-то он принадлежал ему, а потом стал частью постоянно увеличивающейся кипы одежды, которую Исак позаимствовал у него за эти несколько лет.

Эвен не против, ведь он и сам каждый год крадёт у Исака одну из футболок перед его отъездом.

– Ты поспал? – спрашивает Эвен.

– Да, – отвечает Исак, оборачиваясь к нему. Он облизывает губы, словно собираясь что-то сказать, потом снова переводит взгляд на озеро. Эвен вздыхает и уходит на кухню, наливает себе кофе, усаживается за стол и бездумно пододвигает к себе альбом и карандаши.

Он рисует уже какое-то время, когда Исак заходит в дом, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Дождь пошёл, – говорит он, опираясь на стол справа от Эвена.

Эвен лишь хмыкает, продолжая работать над тенью. Звук карандаша, царапающего бумагу, идеально сливается со стуком капель, которые всё быстрее и громче барабанят по стеклу.

– Ты голодный? – тихо спрашивает Исак. – Я приготовлю нам что-нибудь поесть.

Эвен отрывается от рисунка и смотрит на него. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты заглаживал свою вину, Исак.

Исак недовольно хмурится, складывает руки на груди и натягивает маску безразличия. – Я не пытаюсь загладить вину.

– Прекрасно, – отвечает Эвен, возвращаясь к рисунку.

Он вздрагивает, когда несколько минут спустя Исак суёт ему под нос тарелку с едой. Эвен поднимает голову и снова наталкивается на этот взгляд – на этот напряжённый взгляд, полный тоски и злости. Иногда он думает, что знает Исака лучше, чем себя, лучше, чем все остальные люди в мире, но, когда Исак смотрит на него как сейчас, он кажется Эвену чужим.

Исак кусает губы, скрестив руки на груди, словно закрываясь щитом, и Эвен ненавидит это. Исак открывает рот и снова закрывает его, потом раздражённо вздыхает и, развернувшись на пятках, уходит в ванную.

Эвен смотрит ему вслед, пока не слышит звук захлопнувшейся двери, потом переводит взгляд на тарелку с едой. Он ненавидит всё, что происходит. Ему кажется, что он должен был бы уже привыкнуть к этому – к тому, что Исак постоянно то обнимает, то отталкивает его. Это продолжается с их первого лета здесь. Эвен злится на Исака из-за того, что он не говорит, в чём проблема, несмотря на то, что он неоднократно задавал этот вопрос. Эвен злится на самого себя из-за того, что не может разгадать эту загадку.

Из ванной раздаётся звук включённого душа. Эвен отодвигает от себя тарелку и смотрит на открытую страницу альбома, глядя в глаза Исака.

Он перелистывает страницу и проводит большим пальцем по рисунку, на котором изображены их с Исаком переплетённые пальцы. Ему интересно, знает ли Исак… Знает ли, что альбом Эвена заполнен рисунками его, рисунками их. Ему интересно, стал бы Исак возражать. Он закрывает глаза, когда слышит, что Исак выключает воду в ванной, и делает глубокий вдох.

Он думает о словах Микаэля, о необходимости поговорить с ним. Правда в том, что он боится, он в настоящем ужасе, что потеряет Исака, если скажет о своих чувствах. Он знает, что Исак любит его. Просто не уверен, что Исак любит его достаточно для того, чтобы остаться. Он не знает, что делает Исак в течение остального года в Осло. Спит ли он с другими, есть ли у него парень.

Дверь ванной открывается, и Исак выходит в коридор. Вода капает с волос ему на плечи.

– Пожалуйста, не могли бы мы… – просит он, и Эвен кивает. Исак весь будто сдувается и, сделав несколько шагов, зарывается лицом в шею Эвена. Холодная вода в его волосах заставляет Эвена задрожать, но он лишь теснее прижимает к себе Исака, отказываясь отпускать.

Он обещает себе, что поговорит с ним. Он поговорит с ним до конца лета. Но сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы Исак был рядом.

*

Дождь не утихает следующие несколько дней, так что они практически всё время проводят на диване Эвена за просмотром фильмов.

Исак снова спит в спальне, тесно прижимаясь к Эвену, по ночам разрешая себе быть к нему ближе.

Эвен наслаждается близостью, крепче обнимая Исака и тихо вздыхая, когда чувствует, что тот позволяет ему это, что ещё теснее прижимается к нему всем телом. Он зарывается пальцами в волнистые волосы Исака и улыбается, когда тот подаётся навстречу ласке, пытается забыть о том, как морщился Исак, когда Эвен пытался сделать то же самое днём.

Не то чтобы они не касались друг друга в течение дня. Когда они смотрят кино, то постоянно так или иначе дотрагиваются друг до друга. То переплетут ноги, то Исак привалится к его груди, то Эвен положит голову ему на колени… Но Эвен не может не замечать, что теперь, каждый раз, когда он тянется к Исаку, тот на краткий миг морщится, словно хочет увернуться, и лишь потом позволяет себе расслабиться, чувствуя прикосновение.

Поэтому Эвен решает позволить Исаку проявлять инициативу.

Теперь они сидят на разных краях дивана, и на экране телевизора идут финальные титры фильма. Эвен отвечает на сообщение Микаэля, в котором тот издевается над влюблённостью Юсефа в Сану. Он пытается найти гифку, которая бы полностью отразила его чувства – «кто бы говорил!» – как вдруг Исак нарушает молчание.

– Есть причина, по которой ты теперь ко мне не прикасаешься? – Его слова звучат как скороговорка, словно он пытается скорее их произнести, пока не передумал.

Эвен кладёт телефон на диван и подтягивает ноги к груди. Он хмурится, стараясь подобрать верные слова.

– Неважно, это глупо, ты, наверное…

– Нет, не глупо! – перебивает его Эвен. – Я думал, это то, чего ты хочешь.

– Почему? – спрашивает Исак, немного дуясь.

Эвен пожимает плечами. – Ты не замечал, что морщишься каждый раз, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь?

– Ох, – выдыхает Исак, распахивая глаза.

– Поэтому я просто… Мне показалось, что лучше позволить тебе самому проявить инициативу? На твоих условиях?

– Ох, – повторяет Исак, едва заметно кивая. – Да, это логично. Спасибо, наверное…

Эвен смеётся, а потом наклоняется к нему и тянет за руку. – Иди сюда.

Исак охотно слушается, и они вместе устраиваются на диване. Эвен откидывается на спину, а Исак укладывается сверху, между его разведённых ног.

Эвен берёт пульт и открывает меню. – Какой жанр? – спрашивает он.

Исак пожимает плечами, и его футболка задирается, обнажая полоску кожи. – Сам выбирай, – говорит он, упираясь подбородком в грудь Эвена, и тот улыбается.

– Ну тогда «Зарубежное кино», – говорит он, находя нужную категорию. Исак тихо стонет, но всё равно устраивается поудобнее: прижимается щекой к груди Эвена, щекоча волосами его подбородок и свесив ноги с дивана.

Когда фильм начинается, Эвен кладёт руку на обнажённый участок спины Исака, и, услышав тихий вздох, осмеливается скользнуть под футболку и погладить кожу большим пальцем.

*

Спустя пару часов Исак вдруг встаёт с дивана и исчезает в спальне. Эвен садится, прислушиваясь к шуму, доносящемуся из комнаты, и улыбается, когда слышит знакомый стук жестянки о дерево.

– Мне было интересно, на месте ли она, – говорит Исак, возвращаясь в гостиную с жестяной банкой в руках.

– Ну конечно, это ведь твоя травка, – отвечает Эвен, забирая банку из протянутой руки. Он открывает крышку, а Исак отправляется на поиски предмета, который послужит им пепельницей. Он снова плюхается на диван в тот момент, когда Эвен лижет край бумаги, чтобы заклеить свёрнутый косяк.

– Ну ты мог бы скурить её с кем-нибудь, – Исак продолжает разговор, начатый несколько минут назад.

Эвен с широкой улыбкой протягивает Исаку косяк для первой затяжки. – Ты же знаешь, каким я становлюсь, когда курю.

Дым мягко обволакивает лицо Исака, словно ласкает, когда он выдыхает его. – Вот именно, – говорит Исак, облизывая губы и передавая сигарету Эвену.

– В каком смысле «вот именно»? – нахмурившись, недоумённо спрашивает тот.

– Ну, я имел в виду… – говорит Исак, неопределённо взмахнув рукой. – Я подумал, что ты мог это сделать с кем-то, кого привёл сюда…

Слова Исака бьют Эвена прямо в грудь, и он давится дымом, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами, а язык горит. Он с благодарностью принимает стакан воды, протянутый Исаком, и залпом осушает его, пытаясь отсрочить тот момент, когда ему придётся посмотреть ему в глаза. Если Исак предполагает, что Эвен спит с другими людьми, когда его здесь нет, значит ли это…

Эвен ставит стакан на журнальный столик, слышит тихий стук стекла о дерево. – Я не… Я ни с кем не спал целый год, – говорит он, и, заметив, что Исак нахмурился, добавляет, – с тех пор как ты уехал.

Исак прищуривается, словно пытается понять, не врёт ли Эвен, и косяк тихо шипит в его руке. – Ох, – наконец произносит он и делает ещё одну затяжку.

Эвен забирает у него косяк и откидывается на спинку дивана. Ему хочется перевести стрелки на Исака, задать ему тот же вопрос, узнать, спит ли он с другими людьми, есть ли у него кто-то постоянный. Наблюдая за тем, как Исак встаёт, чтобы принести им пиво, Эвен думает, что не знает, хочет ли _на самом деле_ получить ответ. Не слишком ли ранит его понимание, что Исак не думает о нём так же часто, как сам Эвен.

Какое-то время они продолжают молча курить, передавая друг другу косяк и цедя пиво.

Однако выясняется, что Исак ещё не закрыл для себя эту тему, потому что он вдруг прочищает горло и снова нарушает тишину. – Разве тебе не бывает одиноко? – спрашивает он, глядя Эвену прямо в глаза.

Эвен винит травку, или, возможно, алкоголь, или притягательный взгляд Исака за то, что произносит следующие слова. – Всегда, когда тебя здесь нет.

На короткое мгновение он начинает паниковать, так как Исак ничего не отвечает, лишь делает глубокий вдох. Но потом, вытащив косяк из пальцев Эвена, он бросает его в пепельницу и забирается к нему на колени. В том, как он целует Эвена, нет ничего похожего на нежность. Лишь голод и отчаяние. Когда Исак прерывает поцелуй и отклоняется, продолжая тереться о бедро Эвена, его глаза крепко зажмурены.

– Эй, – говорит Эвен, а потом повторяет ещё раз громче, заставляя Исака перестать ёрзать и послушать его. – Нам необязательно это делать, Исак.

– Но я хочу, – цедит Исак сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Эвен обхватывает ладонями его лицо и нежно целует в кончик носа. – Ты уверен?

Исак вдруг словно сдувается, опуская плечи и наклоняя голову, и открывает глаза, встречаясь со взглядом Эвена, продолжающего держать его лицо в тёплых ладонях. 

– Нам необязательно что-то делать. Я счастлив, что ты здесь, и я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю, – шепчет Эвен.

Исак издаёт странный звук, громкий и жалобный, которого Эвен никогда не слышал от него раньше, а потом зарывается лицом ему в шею. – Не говори так.

– Ладно, – отвечает Эвен, хотя и не знает, на что соглашается. Он лишь понимает, что по какой-то причине Исаку сейчас больно, и он готов сказать всё, что угодно, лишь бы эту боль прекратить.

Какое-то время они молчат, тишину нарушает лишь дыхание Исака, уткнувшегося в шею Эвена, и стук дождя по стеклу и водной глади озера.

А потом Исак скользит рукой вниз, и Эвен не может сдержать дрожи, когда Исак обхватывает его член сквозь одежду.

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает он.

Исак кивает, поднимая голову с плеча Эвена. – Да, пожалуйста, – практически умоляет он.

– Ладно, – кивает Эвен и целует Исака, вылизывая его рот. – Ладно, я позабочусь о тебе, не волнуйся.

Исак стонет, громко и несдержанно. Изгибается от прикосновений Эвена.

– Ладно, – повторяет Эвен в третий раз, а потом укладывает Исака на диван и начинает его раздевать. Он со всей ответственностью подходит к процессу, целуя каждый открывающийся участок кожи, губами и зубами впивается в плоть Исака, оставляя отметины и заставляя его извиваться и тяжело дышать, пока тот не начинает умолять Эвена дотронуться до него.

К тому моменту, когда Эвен берёт его член в рот, Исак уже теряет способность мыслить и может лишь снова и снова выстанывать его имя. Спустя мгновение его тело выгибается дугой, и Исак кончает с безмолвным криком.

Эвен перемещается повыше, стягивает штаны и обхватывает пальцами свой член. Ему хватает нескольких резких движений, чтобы кончить самому, впиваясь зубами в ключицу Исака.

Он падает на Исака, который тихо ахает, но даже не пытается возражать. Вместо этого он обвивает Эвена руками и нежно гладит по голове.

– Ну и бардак, – говорит Исак, когда дыхание обоих выравнивается.

Эвен тихо смеётся, опуская палец в лужицу спермы на животе Исака.

– Фу, это отвратительно, – смеётся Исак, отпихивая его руку, и пытаясь наощупь найти на полу футболку и при этом не дать Эвену упасть.

Пока Исак пытается привести себя в порядок, Эвен вытаскивает из-под диванной подушки свой телефон и включает их плейлист.

_«Мы словно магниты, малыш. Я под гипнозом, я тащусь от твоего лица, даже когда ты сердишься. Я точно знаю, сколько поцелуев может уместиться между твоими глазами»._

Эвен наклоняется, целует Исака в лоб и видит, как на его лице расцветает улыбка. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза, трётся носом о кожу Исака, чувствуя, что начинает засыпать в его крепких объятиях.

*

Он просыпается от дрожи, бегущей по телу, и неприятного ощущения в шее.

– Привет, – бормочет Исак из-под него, и, повернув голову, Эвен сталкивается с ним взглядом. Дождь наконец закончился, и низкое летнее солнце окрасило стены и пол золотом. Комната наполнена звуками стрекочущих сверчков и запахом влажной земли, проникающими через окно, которое, должно быть, открыл Исак, пока Эвен спал.

Но судя по всему после этого он вернулся обратно, учитывая, что они лежат на диване в сплетении рук и ног.

Исак выглядит расслабленным, смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой, и Эвен понимает, что не видел Исака таким умиротворённым уже очень давно. Возможно, с того самого первого лета, которое они провели вместе.

Эвен винит своё полусонное состояние за то, что озвучивает свои мысли. – Ты такой красивый, – шепчет он и видит, как на лице Исака отражается бесчисленное множество эмоций, прежде чем он качает головой.

– Не говорит так, – просит он, но не отстраняется, когда Эвен осторожно берёт его за шею.

– Почему? – Эвен перемещается чуть выше, чтобы их с Исаком глаза оказались на одном уровне.

Их дыхание сливается в одно, пока Исак обдумывает его вопрос. Эвен скользит кончиком пальца по его шее, проводит по челюсти, и Исак закрывает глаза.

– Пожалуйста, – наконец шепчет он, и Эвен кивает.

– Ладно, – говорит он, прижимаясь губами ко рту Исака, и когда тот приоткрывает их ему навстречу, Эвен прижимает его к себе и с упоением целует. – Пойдём в кровать, – говорит он спустя какое-то время, помогая Исаку подняться.

Ветер, залетевший в окно, заставляет Исака задрожать. Он по-прежнему обнажён, длинные ноги с рельефными мышцами, мурашки на руках, засосы, цветущие по всему телу. Эвен не может отвести от него глаз и замирает на месте с протянутой рукой.

– Что? – спрашивает Исак, облизывая губы, и в его глазах вспыхивают искорки, пока он наблюдает за реакцией Эвена.

Эвен широко улыбается и тянет Исака за собой в спальню, захлопывая дверь. Там он толкает Исака на кровать, укутывая своим телом.

*

Эвен просыпается от солнечного света, бьющего прямо в глаза, и от тяжести немного потного Исака, лежащего у него на груди. Он осторожно потягивается, стараясь не разбудить его. Простыня шуршит у него под ногами, когда Эвен вытаскивает их из-под одеяла.

Ставит одну ногу на пол, чтобы немного охладиться. После нескольких дождливых дней лето, кажется, наконец началось.

Эвен убирает влажные волосы Исака с его лица, а другой рукой стягивает одеяло пониже, скользит пальцами по голой спине. Кожа Исака всё ещё молочно-белая, и Эвен не может дождаться, когда солнце приласкает её, придав привычный для лета оттенок.

Исак шевелится, тихо бормочет что-то неразборчивое и причмокивает губами, просыпаясь. Когда он открывает глаза, то мгновенно ищет Эвена.

– Доброе утро, – шепчет Эвен, не двигаясь.

Исак не отвечает несколько секунд, а потом с шумом выдыхает и приподнимает голову, безмолвно прося о поцелуе. – Доброе утро, – шепчет он в губы Эвена и довольно мычит, когда тот начинает вылизывать его рот.

– Я тут подумал… – говорит Эвен, но Исак прерывает его, снова прижимаясь губами к губам. – Я подумал, что мы не пойдём в душ. – Исак морщит нос и медленно проводит рукой по липкому телу Эвена. Тот смеётся. – Вместо этого мы пойдём купаться.

– Голышом? – Исак смотрит на него с озорной улыбкой.

Пройдёт ещё какое-то время, прежде чем начнётся наплыв туристов, да и в любом случае маленький домик и пирс Эвена спрятаны от обитателей съёмных коттеджей на другом берегу озера.

Когда Эвен кивает, они оба начинают выбираться из кровати, хихикая и толкаясь, ведь каждый хочет добежать до озера первым. Исак отталкивает Эвена в сторону в последний момент и с разбега плюхается в воду с громким воплем, эхом раскатывающимся по поверхности и теряющимся в лесу. Эвен со смехом прыгает в озеро вслед за ним.

Он кричит, всплывая на поверхность, хватает ртом воздух и убирает прилипшие к лицу волосы, привыкая к пронизывающему холоду.

Исак лежит на воде справа от него, закрыв глаза и широко раскинув руки в сторону. Эвен вспоминает их первое лето. Он увидел Исака в городе и был буквально заворожён им. Исак громко смеялся в компании друзей, и кепка, повёрнутая козырьком назад, приминала вьющиеся волосы. Было что-то в его манере держаться, что мгновенно привлекло внимание Эвена.

Когда на следующий день приехали его собственные друзья, и Микаэль пригласил на небольшую вечеринку своего нового университетского приятеля с его компанией, снимавших коттедж на другом берегу озера, Эвен решил, что это судьба.

Тогда Исак и вошёл в его жизнь, дерзкий и флиртующий, то притягивающий к себе, то отталкивающий. Беззаботный и вроде бы счастливый. Когда они впервые поцеловались, Исак вцепился пальцами в волосы Эвена и попросил не отпускать его. Следующие две недели были волшебными.

А потом Исак уехал.

Эвен возвращается к действительности, когда Исак подплывает к нему и обвивает ногами талию. – Холодно, – говорит он, и волоски на его руках стоят дыбом, ресницы намокли, а губы мягко улыбаются.

Эвен целует его, и Исак позволяет ему это, всем телом прижимаясь к нему.

– Приготовишь мне завтрак? – просит он, когда Эвен отстраняется, и тот смеётся, прежде чем согласно кивнуть.

*

Исак ворчит, вытаскивая самодельную жаровню из сарая Эвена. Он морщит нос, глядя на покрытую жиром решётку. – Это отвратительно, – сообщает он.

Эвен подходит к нему и, нахмурившись, смотрит на решётку. – Так и знал, что Микаэль соврал, когда сказал, что помыл её, прежде чем убрать в сарай.

Исак смеётся. Он берёт решётку и бросает на траву. – Принеси ведро с водой и мыло, я всё сделаю. – Он улыбается, когда Эвен прижимается губами к его щеке и отмахивается от него.

Когда Эвен возвращается, держа в руках всё необходимое, Исак уже избавился от футболки. Эвен замечает синяки, по-прежнему покрывающие его тело. Самый заметный, фиолетовый, располагается на ключице, там, где Эвен укусил его в момент оргазма. Он откашливается и пытается незаметно поправить не вовремя оживший член, но тут Исак ловит его взгляд и ухмыляется.

– Иди сюда, – жестом подзывает он, и когда Эвен подходит и пытается его поцеловать, уворачивается и берёт ведро с водой. С озорным блеском в глазах он усаживается на траву рядом с решёткой. – Спасибо.

Эвен стонет и легко пинает Исака в бедро босой ногой. – Ты ужасный.

Смех Исака разлетается над озером, согревая сердце Эвена. Глядя сверху вниз на Исака, занятого мытьём отвратительной решётки, он не может не чувствовать себя везунчиком.

Он уже собирается вернуться в дом и начать готовить еду, но прежде чем сделать это, наклоняется и целует Исака в макушку. Этот жест не остаётся незамеченным, потому что Исак на мгновение прижимается к его ногам, молча принимая подаренную ласку.

*

Несколько часов спустя они лежат на расстеленном на траве одеяле. Вся еда съедена, уголь практически полностью прогорел. Летнее солнце обеспечивает комфортное тепло, а стрекотание сверчков усыпляет Эвена. Он зевает, потягиваясь и хрустя суставами.

– Я хочу купаться, – говорит Исак, лениво выталкивая слова. – Но я слишком много съел, я утону.

Эвен поворачивается набок и тыкает Исака в живот. Тот лишь стонет, отпихивая руки Эвена, но даже не пытаясь всерьёз отбиваться от него. – Мы уже полчаса лежим. Думаю, уже можно идти плавать.

– Я хочу купаться, – повторяет Исак, а потом вздыхает. – Но я не хочу вставать.

– Ладно, – говорит Эвен, приседая рядом с Исаком и пропихивая руки под его колени и голову.

– Что ты делаешь? – вскрикивает Исак, когда Эвен, покачиваясь, выпрямляется, держа его на руках.

– Несу тебя, – сдавленно отвечает он. Отрывать Исака от земли явно было не лучшей идеей, но он уже слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы теперь отказываться. – Не нужно было давать тебе ту последнюю куриную грудку, – ворчит Эвен.

– У меня сплошные мышцы и ни грамма жира, ясно? – хмурится Исак.

Эвен наконец доходит до края пирса. – Я в любом случае не жалуюсь, – говорит он, улыбаясь, а потом без предупреждения бросает Исака в воду.

– Какого х… – кричит Исак, камнем уходя под воду. Эвен ныряет за ним следом, грациозно входя в воду, недаром он несколько лет тренировался.

– Ах ты задница, – орёт Исак, когда оба выныривают на поверхность. Он подплывает к Эвену и начинает его топить. Они возятся в воде, сражаясь, притягивая и отталкивая друг друга, пока наконец Эвен не хватается за край пирса, поднимая свободную руку вверх.

– Я сдаюсь! Я сдаюсь!

Исак с подозрением прищуривается, а потом подплывает и обхватывает Эвена ногами за талию. – Ты мудак, – сообщает он, кусая его губу.

Эвен стонет, свободной рукой хватая Исака за волосы и слегка потянув за них. Исак открывает ему шею, сильнее сжимая ноги вокруг талии, и Эвен оставляет на нежной коже ещё один засос.

– Вылезай, – тяжело выдыхает Исак. – Давай, вылезай скорее. – Они размыкают объятия, чтобы вылезти из озера на пирс. Исак тут же забирается к нему на колени, нетерпеливо ёрзая, прижимается пахом. Они одновременно стонут, находя губами губы, скользя руками по мокрой коже.

– Исак, – хнычет Эвен, – мал… – Он проглатывает окончание ласкового прозвища и протяжно стонет, закатывая глаза от удовольствия, когда Исак трётся напряжённым членом о его член.

Голова Исака в блаженстве откинута назад, и оранжевое солнце превращает капельки воды на его коже в бриллианты. Когда он открывает глаза и смотрит на Эвена, то шепчет его имя. В его голосе столько тоски, столько отчаяния. – Эвен, – шепчет он снова, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. – Эвен, пожалуйста.

Волна оргазма захлёстывает Эвена, когда он одной рукой хватает Исака за волосы, а второй теснее прижимает к себе. Исак кончает за ним следом, крепко зажмурившись и хватая ртом воздух.

На заднем плане продолжает звучать их плейлист.

_«Мы спускаемся к гавани и танцуем в темноте.  
Не знаю, что ты сказал, но знаю, что чувствую.   
Эй, ничего страшного, если нам не суждено быть вместе.   
Ведь сейчас ты мой». _

*

На какое-то время жизнь превращается в сплошное блаженство. Дни становятся теплее и длиннее, что приводит к тому, что на другом берегу озера начинают появляться туристы.

Однако это не останавливает парней, и они продолжают купаться голышом, так как дом Эвена спрятан в укромном уголке, вдали от любопытных глаз.

Эвен не может отвести взгляд от Исака каждый раз, когда тот вылезает из озера: следит за тем, как вода струится по его красивому, рельефному телу, теперь уже покрытому ровным загаром. Он будто бы воплотил в себе все эротические фантазии, когда-либо появлявшиеся у Эвена – все они слились в этом шикарном, умном, потрясающем парне.

Когда Исак ловит его взгляд, то лишь наклоняет голову с самодовольной улыбкой, оборачивая полотенце вокруг талии.

По ночам они засыпают в объятиях друг друга, и Эвен зарывается носом в волнистые волосы Исака.

Он чувствует, что, что бы ни сдерживало Исака раньше, что бы ни мешало им быть такими, теперь исчезло. Эвен знает, что он должен обсудить это с Исаком. Чтобы по крайней мере убедиться, что подобное не повторится. Но он боится, боится оттолкнуть Исака, боится разрушить нежность, существующую теперь между ними. Всё это кажется новым и хрупким, и Эвену хочется оберегать это чувство.

Поэтому он молчит.

Готовит Исаку еду, нежно целует его, когда может, занимается с ним сексом, когда Исак проявляет инициативу. Он проглатывает ласковые имена, которыми хочет назвать Исака, он изо всех сил старается не давить и не задавать вопросов. Он впитывает в себя каждую улыбку, которую дарит ему Исак, каждое прикосновение, каждое произнесённое шёпотом имя.

И в течение какого-то времени кажется, что этого достаточно.

*

Исак падает на Эвена, который лежит на траве у дома. – У нас еда закончилась, – ноет он, уткнувшись Эвену в шею.

Эвен тихо смеётся, откладывая книгу, которую читал, и обнимая Исака за поясницу. – Полагаю, нам придётся покинуть наше любовное гнёздышко и отправиться за покупками, – говорит он, потеревшись носом о щёку Исака.

Он чувствует, как Исак напрягается в его руках. – Да, – говорит он, отстраняясь. – Нам нужно купить что-то для перекуса. Ты всё съел вчера, пока курил. – Улыбка на его губах не достигает глаз, тело как сжатая пружина.

Эвен смеётся и сам замечает, насколько фальшиво звучит. Ему хочется закричать или, может быть, встряхнуть Исака. Вместо этого он поднимается с земли и протягивает Исаку руку, чтобы помочь встать. – Пойдём уже, врунишка, и тогда я забуду о том, что ты вчера сожрал целую упаковку M&M’s.

Исак немного расслабляется и возмущённо фыркает, прищуривается, глядя на Эвена.

Поездка в город выходит тихой, но молчание не кажется невыносимым. Ветер, врывающийся в открытые окна, приятно щекочет лицо Эвена, и он тихо подпевает очередному треку из их плейлиста.

_«Почему мы не можем быть друзьями, если мы влюблены? Потому что в результате мы возненавидим друг друга»._

Эвен барабанит пальцами по рулю в такт песни и улыбается Исаку, когда перехватывает его взгляд. Исак качает головой под музыку и отбивает ритм рукой.

Песня заканчивается, когда Эвен делает последний поворот и въезжает в небольшой городок. Как и всегда в нём не особо многолюдно. Молодая мамочка, толкающая коляску с ребёнком. Семья, внимательно рассматривающая ассортимент сувенирной лавки. Пара туристов с рюкзаками, в последний раз изучающих карту, прежде чем направиться по тропинке в лес.

Когда Эвен только переехал сюда, тишина городка казалась ему оглушительной после суетливого Осло. Ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к местному ритму жизни. К лету, когда все жители становятся ленивыми и медлительными из-за жары и длинного светового дня. К зиме, когда весь город и лес покрыты снегом, а ночи длятся целую вечность.

Однако тогда это было ему необходимо. Перестать бежать, притормозить.

Его последний год в Осло был настоящим адом. Он не успевал прийти в себя после одного эпизода, как его уже сменял другой, и в процессе Эвен лишился работы и девушки. Настоящее чудо, что друзья остались с ним. А ещё более невероятно – что они согласились навещать его так часто, как смогут, пока он будет жить, как назвал это Адам, «на другом конце света».

Теперь… теперь он думает, что, возможно, готов вернуться в Осло. За время, проведённое здесь, Эвену удалось сделать себе имя и добиться определённого успеха в творчестве, что позволяет ему работать на себя и иметь стабильный заработок. Его психическое состояние сейчас стабильно как никогда раньше, и… Он смотрит вправо, туда, где сидит Исак, задумчиво уставившийся в свой телефон.

Исак продолжает набирать какое-то сообщение, в то время как Эвен останавливается на парковке у небольшого продуктового магазина.

– Ты пойдёшь со мной? – спрашивает он, и Исак, вздрогнув, вскидывает голову.

Он не успевает ответить из-за зазвонившего телефона. Исак быстро переводит взгляд на экран, а потом обратно на Эвена. – Мне нужно ответить на звонок, но ты иди, я приду, как только закончу.

Эвен хмурится, но кивает, оставляя Исака в машине.

Когда он заходит в магазин, в лицо ему бьёт поток прохладного воздуха из кондиционера. Эвен улыбается пожилой женщине за кассой. Она уже работала здесь, когда он переехал, и, вероятно, будет работать ещё долго после того, как он уедет.

Он с привычной лёгкостью проходит по магазину, выбирая продукты из составленного списка и на всякий случай добавляя больше еды для перекуса. Эвен останавливается у стеллажа с вином, задумчиво закусывает губу, а потом выбирает красивую бутылку игристого и кладёт её в корзину.

Подходя к кассе, он замечает среди товаров со скидкой упаковки свечей и, взглянув на машину на парковке, берёт одну коробку. Возможно, если он притворится, что в этом нет ничего особенного, ему удастся устроить для Исака что-то романтичное.

Он мысленно закатывает глаза, посмеиваясь над собой, пока выкладывает продукты из корзины.

Пожилая кассирша улыбается ему, смотрит на парковку, потом на свечи и снова на него. Эвен краснеет, но молчит. Она называет итоговую сумму, и мимические морщины в уголках её глаз и вокруг рта становятся глубже из-за широкой улыбки.

Эвен возвращается к машине, открывает багажник и кладёт туда пакеты. Он собирается подколоть Исака за то, что тот так и не пришёл и не помог ему донести продукты, как вдруг замечает, что того нет в машине.

Исак стоит чуть поодаль спиной к Эвену, привалившись к зданию и продолжая говорить по телефону.

Эвен не собирается шпионить, он просто хочет подойти и сказать, что готов и они могут ехать дальше. Но когда он оказывается ближе, то слышит слова Исака.

– Я знаю, – сердится Исак. – Блин, я знаю, просто…

Эвен не слышит, что говорят по ту стороны линии, но он замечает, как напряжены плечи Исака.

Исак фыркает и продолжает со всей серьёзностью: – Думаю, ты не понимаешь. Он никогда… – Голос в трубке перебивает его, и Исак горько усмехается. – Мы все знаем, что произошло в прошлый раз.

Внезапно он весь будто сдувается. Ссутуливает плечи и опускает голову. Делает глубокий вдох. – Я не хочу, – выдыхает он. Его собеседник что-то говорит ему, и Исак бормочет: – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Эвен пятится назад, пока не упирается спиной в машину. Он тихо матерится, но, видимо, недостаточно тихо, потому что Исак резко оборачивается.

– Мне нужно идти, – говорит он и быстро убирает телефон в карман. Он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Эвен опережает его, показывая пальцем на машину.

– Я всё купил, можем ехать.

Исак кивает и садится в машину. Звук захлопнувшейся дверцы оглушает Эвена, и ему нужна минута, чтобы просто закрыть глаза и выровнять дыхание.

Он не включает музыку, когда садится за руль, и тишина тяжело смыкается над ними. Эвен не знает, что именно услышал. Рассуждая логически, он понимает, что Исак мог разговаривать с кем угодно: со своей мамой, с Юнасом, да даже с Саной или Эвой. Но сердце кричит ему, что вот причина. Причина, по которой Исак кажется таким отстранённым, таким далёким. Причина, по которой он не хочет никаких романтических отношений с Эвеном. Потому что у него есть кто-то другой.

И Эвен никогда не станет для него этим кем-то.

*

Прошло 24 часа с тех пор, как Исак прикасался к нему, и Эвен не знает, хочется ли ему кричать или плакать.

Напряжение не исчезает ни на секунду, пока они пытаются как можно реже сталкиваться друг с другом. Комната внезапно становится слишком маленькой, солнце – слишком жарким, кровать – слишком тесной.

Эвен ловит на себе взгляды, которые исподтишка бросает на него Исак. Его брови нахмурены, словно он напряжённо о чём-то думает. Но каждый раз, когда Эвен поворачивается к нему, Исак отводит глаза.

Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове слова Исака, пытаясь понять, что они могут значить. Эвен не думает, что Исак из тех людей, которые изменяют. Ему кажется, Исак не поставил бы его в ситуацию, при которой ему пришлось бы быть «другим мужчиной», но опять же… Что он вообще знает об Исаке? Они редко общаются в течение года, большая часть сообщений, которые отправляет Исаку Эвен, так и остаются без ответа, а встречаются они только летом. Так что он не знает, действительно не знает, каким бывает Исак за пределами их маленького летнего «пузыря».

Да, разумеется, Микаэль часто рассказывает ему об Исаке, о весёлых вечеринках или совместной учёбе, о том, как сильно Исак привязан к своим друзьям и что он готов на всё, чтобы защитить их. Но, возможно, это лишь одна сторона Исака, возможно…

Эвен стонет и закрывает лицо руками в отчаянной попытке заглушить голоса в своей голове. Он по-прежнему лежит в кровати, в одиночестве задыхаясь от духоты.

Телефон звякает, уведомляя о новом сообщении, и Эвен, не глядя, тянется к нему. Это уведомление из группового чата, в котором общаются его знакомые из города. Эвен в основном держится сам по себе, но, когда чувствует необходимость проветриться и потусить с кем-то, он проводит время с ними.

Один из парней пишет о вечеринке, которая состоится в местном баре. Выясняется, что он её и организует, и, по его словам, там будет «много приезжих цыпочек». Эвен закатывает глаза от выбора слов, но не закрывает чат, обдумывая, что написать.

– Я приду, – печатает он и получает в ответ массу неприличных смайликов, среди которых одновременно оказываются и тако, и баклажаны. Что ж, по крайней мере этот парень ничего не имеет против пансексуалов, думает Эвен и бросает телефон на кровать.

– Я собираюсь пойти потусоваться, – говорит он, заходя в гостиную. Исак лежит на диване с телефоном в руках. Он смотрит на Эвена, когда тот продолжает: – Сегодня вечером. Можешь присоединиться, если захочешь.

– Хм… – отвечает Исак, но, прежде чем он успевает сказать что-то ещё, Эвен выходит из комнаты и отправляется в душ.

*

Он надевает обтягивающие джинсы, обычную белую футболку и мягкую толстовку. Тратит какое-то время, чтобы тщательно уложить волосы. Он давно уже так не старался. Когда Эвен заканчивает, то смотрит на себя в зеркало. Вообще-то он хорошо выглядит, Эвен и сам это понимает. Возможно, ему повезёт сегодня вечером. Он выпрямляет спину, разворачивает плечи, поднимает голову и шире расставляет ноги, а потом закатывает глаза и смеётся над собой.

Совершенно невозможно, чтобы он с кем-то переспал сегодня. Не сейчас, когда Исак по-прежнему живёт в его доме и в его сердце.

Эвен медленно заходит в гостиную, где Исак сидит на краешке дивана, зажав руки между коленями. – Ты идёшь? – спрашивает он, заставляя Исака поднять голову.

Исак широко распахивает глаза, увидев его, и Эвен физически ощущает, как взгляд Исака скользит по его телу.

– Да, – отвечает Исак несколько бесконечных мгновений спустя и встаёт с дивана. На нём та же одежда, в которой он проходил весь день – джинсы и толстовка. Она выглядит мятой, а на рукаве пятно. Эвен всё равно считает, что Исак выглядит шикарно.

Он заставляет себя перестать пялиться на него и берёт ключи. – Отлично, тогда поехали.

Во время поездки в город они молчат. Тишину нарушает лишь урчание мотора и тихое шуршание шин по асфальту. Эвен не сводит глаз с дороги, вцепившись в руль так сильно, что у него белеют костяшки пальцев.

Он без труда находит место для парковки напротив бара. Город выглядит пустым, этот бар – единственное заведение, которое работает в такое время. Летнее солнце клонится к горизонту, окрашивая здания в тревожный розовый цвет.

Эвен заглушает мотор, и они несколько мгновений сидят в тишине. Обрывки какой-то попсы доносятся из бара, когда входная дверь открывается, и на улицу вываливаются улыбающиеся люди с сигаретами в руках.

Один из них, прищурившись, разглядывает машину и широко улыбается, узнав водителя. – Эй! Эвен! Круто, что ты пришёл, – кричит он, уже слегка неразборчиво, хотя вечеринка только началась.

Эвен выходит из машины, оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что Исак следует за ним, и направляется к своим знакомым. – Рагнар, – улыбается он, хлопая парня по протянутой ладони. – Это Исак, – говорит он, кивая.

Исак подходит ближе и, осмотрев Рагнара с ног до головы, протягивает руку.

– Ох! – восклицает тот, распахивая глаза. – Исак! Так круто наконец с тобой познакомиться, Эвен постоянно о тебе говорит.

– Рагнар, – в голосе Эвена звучит предупреждение. Он подходит ближе, пытаясь заставить парня замолчать, но Рагнар лишь смеётся, делая шаг назад.

Исак прищуривается и переводит взгляд с Эвена на Рагнара и обратно.

– Я удивлён, что он тебя привёл. Он обычно не хочет делиться, – продолжает Рагнар, уклоняясь от всех попыток Эвена заставить его заткнуться. – Обычно мы его видим после того, как ты уезжаешь, и он приходит, чтобы пострадать.

– Так, всё, хватит, – перебивает его Эвен, избегая взгляда Исака. – Если ты закончил, дай мне пройти.

Рагнар громко хохочет. – Анна о тебе спрашивала.

Эвен кивает, открывает дверь и кивает Исаку, чтобы тот заходил внутрь.

– Приятно познакомиться, – говорит Исак Рагнару и, нахмурившись, следует за Эвеном в бар.

Там многолюдно, местные и туристы танцуют под типичную для вечеринок попсу, льющуюся из колонок. Пол залит чем-то липким, Эвен замечает это, пробираясь к барной стойке сквозь толпу людей, которым по возрасту не положено находиться здесь, не говоря уж о том, чтобы напиваться так сильно. Он привлекает внимание бармена, подняв два пальца и перехватывая его взгляд.

Спустя минуту перед ним ставят два пива и целуют в щёку. – Это за счёт заведения, потому что ты наконец привёл своего красавчика.

Эвен закатывает глаза, но принимает бокалы, оборачиваясь, чтобы отдать Исаку его пиво. Стоит ему открыть рот, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли Исак присесть, как раздаётся оглушительный крик, и кто-то обнимает его за шею.

– Аксель сказал, что ты придёшь, но я не поверила! – кричит Анна ему в ухо, заставляя Эвена поморщиться и отстраниться от неё. Однако она не позволяет ему сбежать далеко, крепко обнимая. – Я скучала по тебе! – Когда она наконец отпускает Эвена, то поворачивается и смотрит на Исака. – Так значит это тот парень, который крадёт тебя у меня каждое лето? – Она вызывающе выставляет бедро и осматривает Исака с головы до ног.

Лицо Исака перекашивает, а глаза загораются, когда он видит, как Анна обнимает Эвена за талию. Она нерешительно замирает, чувствуя на себе его напряжённый взгляд.

– Потанцуй со мной! – она поворачивается к Эвену и тянет его на танцпол, прочь от Исака.

– Мне нужно… – начинает было Эвен, но она игнорирует его возражения, затаскивая в толпу людей.

– Я так долго думала, – говорит она, обвивая руками его шею, – что если буду терпеливо ждать и продолжу пытаться, то однажды ты влюбишься в меня. Но теперь, когда я увидела, как он смотрит на тебя, а ты на него… – Она слегка отклоняется от него и улыбается. – У меня нет ни единого шанса, так ведь?

Эвен с улыбкой качает головой. – Прости, Анна.

– Всё нормально, всего один танец, и после этого всё, я сдаюсь. – Она вздыхает и целует его в щёку. – Но ты не мог бы кое-что сделать для меня?

Эвен кивает, побуждая её продолжать. – Прекрати сомневаться. Каждый год мне приходится видеть, как ты страдаешь, когда он уезжает. Просто… исправь то, что не так между вами.

– Не знаю, возможно ли это. Не всё так просто.

– Да нет же, Эвен. Это любовь, – она пожимает плечами на финальных аккордах песни. – Увидимся, малыш. – Она отворачивается от него и, протиснувшись сквозь толпу, выходит из бара.

Эвен оглядывается по сторонам и замечает Исака, который по-прежнему стоит у барной стойки и не сводит с него глаз. Эвен медленно подходит к нему и кивает в сторону двери. – Давай пойдём отсюда.

– А как же Анна? – спрашивает Исак, и его голос полон яда, когда он произносит её имя.

– Она знает, что моё сердце принадлежит другому человеку, – отвечает Эвен, и Исак широко распахивает глаза, прежде чем сердито направиться к выходу.

Оказавшись на улице, Эвен открывает рот, но, прежде чем он успевает сформулировать то, что хочет сказать, Исак кивает на машину и отрывисто бросает: – Садись за руль.

Эвен кивает и везёт их домой. Кажется, их поездка длится целую вечность и в то же время пролетает за одно мгновение. К тому моменту, когда они добираются до коттеджа, Эвен придумывает миллион различных сценариев и способов, как начать разговор, но ни один из них не кажется ему подходящим.

Исак резко захлопывает дверцу машины, стаскивает кроссовки и носки и направляется к пирсу. Мгновение спустя Эвен идёт за ним, садится рядом и опускает ноги в нагретую за день воду.

– Ты не можешь говорить такие вещи, – громкий голос Исака раскатывается по водной глади.

– Почему нет? – возражает Эвен, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глаза Исака горят, сверкают от непролитых слёз, на щеках проступили красные пятна.

– Потому что друзья так не поступают, – с горечью фыркает он, сжимая руки в кулаки.

– Твою мать, Исак, – восклицает Эвен, чувствуя, что и сам готов расплакаться. – Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я хочу быть твоим другом? Ты что, считаешь, что я делаю это, – он проводит рукой между ними, – с кем-то ещё из друзей? Ты считаешь, что я… я занимаюсь любовью с кем-то ещё из моих друзей?

Исак издаёт тихий звук, что-то среднее между всхлипом и смехом. – Я не знаю, Эвен. Я ни хрена не знаю о том, что ты делаешь, когда я не здесь.

– Ну… я могу сказать то же самое, – огрызается Эвен, и его голос окрашивается злостью. – Откуда мне знать, что ты не встречаешься с кем-то другим? Я слышал, что ты сказал недавно. – Когда Исак недоумённо поднимает брови, Эвен объясняет: – По телефону. Ты сказал, что тоже любишь.

– Это был Юнас, придурок, – теперь слёзы свободно катятся по его щекам. – Поверить не могу… Я всегда был тебе верен. Это ты… Ты был…

– Что? – требовательно спрашивает Эвен. – Что я? Да я несколько лет даже не целовался ни с кем кроме тебя, Исак!

Исак делает глубокий вдох, сердито размазывает слёзы по щекам. – В то лето, когда я впервые приехал к тебе. Я думал… но у тебя был парень. Я вернулся к тебе. Я ждал тебя.

У Эвена замирает сердце. Он вспоминает. После самого первого лета, когда они познакомились, после того как Исак уехал, и они так и не обсудили, что всё произошедшее значило для них, Эвен чувствовал себя таким несчастным, что согласился на отношения с первым же человеком, который ему их предложил. Тот парень был добрым и приятным, но совсем не похожим на Исака, и Эвен так и не смог полюбить его. Когда Исак сообщил, что приедет летом, Эвен хотел расстаться с тем парнем, но он не знал…

– Я думал, что ты не хочешь никаких серьёзных отношений со мной. Ты уехал, а я просто… Мне было так одиноко, Исак. Впервые с момента моего переезда я почувствовал себя одиноко.

Он медленно поднимает руку и гладит Исака по щеке.

– Я вернулся, а ты встречался с ним… А потом ты поцеловал меня, но при этом не расстался с ним, – говорит Исак, прижимаясь к ладони Эвена. – Я думал… я думал, для тебя это просто игра. Что я для тебя просто развлечение на лето.

– Ох, Исак, – выдыхает Эвен и мягко тянет его за руку, пока Исак не прижимается к его боку. – Я влюбился в тебя в наше самое первое лето и с тех пор не переставал любить. Я тогда был таким глупым. Глупым и испуганным. – Эвен берёт Исака за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Прости, малыш.

Исак тихо выдыхает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. – Я тебя люблю, – шепчет он Эвену в губы, заставляя того обнять его ещё крепче.

– И я тебя люблю, – отвечает Эвен, осыпая поцелуями лицо Исака, пока тот не начинает хихикать.

На какое-то время они затихают, наслаждаясь теплом взаимных объятий.

– Я не знаю… – начинает говорить Исак, немного отстраняясь. – Я не хочу встречаться с тобой только летом.

– Я понимаю, – кивает Эвен.

– Мы можем навещать друг друга, ну насколько мне позволит мой студенческий бюджет, и, может быть…

– Я перееду в Осло, – перебивает его Эвен, и Исак замирает, открыв рот. – Я думал об этом уже какое-то время, и я просто… Это не только ради того, чтобы быть с тобой, но… – Он пожимает плечами. – Хотя, думаю, я на всё готов, чтобы быть с тобой.

Лицо Исака озаряется счастьем, и он не может отвести глаз от Эвена. – Пойдём в спальню, – шепчет он.

Они направляются к дому, хихикают, когда спотыкаются и чуть не падают на лестнице, отказываясь прерывать поцелуй даже на секунду. Руки Эвена скользят по телу Исака, а Исак сжимает в кулаке его волосы. Они избавляются от одежды по пути к кровати, Эвен вытаскивает телефон из кармана и неосторожно кидает его на тумбочку, тем самым случайно включая стоявший на паузе плейлист.

Он укладывает Исака на кровать и накрывает его своим телом. Исак тихо стонет, откинув голову и нетерпеливо ёрзая.

Ветер, проникающий в открытое окно, медленно колышет занавески. Эвен смотрит на Исака, и в голове крутится миллион банальностей.

Исак поднимает руки и обхватывает лицо Эвена, притягивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. С их губ слетают тихие стоны, смешивающиеся с шелестом листвы за окном и плеском воды. Эвену кажется, словно он парит, потерявшись в ощущениях.

– Исак, – он зарывается лицом в его шею, осторожно прикусывая нежную кожу, чтобы услышать его вскрик.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – шепчет Исак, поворачивая голову и царапая зубами челюсть Эвена.

Эвена скользит руками по телу Исака, гладит его, ласкает, побуждая лечь немного выше. – Я позабочусь о тебе, малыш.

– Эвен, – стонет Исак, закрывая глаза от накатывающей волны удовольствия, – малыш…

– Я здесь. Я здесь, и я больше тебя не оставлю. Никогда больше.

Исак открывает глаза и улыбается Эвену. – Хорошо, что ты теперь мой.

– Я уже давно твой, – отвечает Эвен, целуя его кожу.

_«Отдайся мне и позволь любить тебя так, как я умею.  
Подойди поближе и разреши мне сделать это с тобой.  
Это_ _чувство_ _будет_ _длиться_ _вечно_ _,_ _малыш_ _,_ _это_ _правда._ _  
_ _Позволь_ _мне_ _стать_ _твоим_ _,_ _чтобы_ _я_ _мог_ _любить_ _тебя_ _»._

*

Эвен зевает и потягивается всем телом, лёжа на пирсе. Солнце жарит без устали, и с другого берега озера доносятся крики играющих в воде детей.

Он думает о том, не пойти ли подремать, как вдруг слышит звуки подъезжающей к дому машины и хлопающих дверей. Потом громкие голоса выкрикивают его имя. Ему едва хватает времени, чтобы подняться, и вот уже пятеро парней бросаются на него, едва не сталкивая в воду.

Он смеётся, обнимая своих друзей, наслаждаясь их компанией.

Спустя несколько мгновений они отпускают друг друга. – Какого хрена, – ухмыляется Адам, показывая на засос на груди Эвена, прямо над сердцем.

Эвен широко улыбается и пожимает плечами. Он не упоминает другие отметки на своём теле, скрытые от любопытных глаз.

– Ты сделал это? – спрашивает Микаэль, и когда улыбка Эвена становится ещё шире, радостно вскрикивает и снова обнимает друга за шею. – Наконец-то!

Остальные парни тоже ликуют, победно вскидывая руки, словно это их личное достижение. Эвен бы закатил глаза из-за их глупой реакции, если бы всё это не согревало ему сердце.

Исак, явно услышавший шум, выходит из дома и направляется к ним. – Привет, парни, – тянет он.

Мутта фыркает, замечая точно такой же засос на груди Исака. – Не знал, что, начав встречаться, вы превратитесь в вампиров.

Исак лишь пожимает плечами, подходит к Эвену и поднимает подбородок. За последние несколько дней Эвен научился распознавать это движение – таким образом Исак молча просит его поцеловать. Так что он обхватывает ладонями его лицо и целует со всей страстью, чувствуя, как дрожь пробегает по телу, когда Исак обнимает его за талию и притягивает к себе.

– Боже мой! – громкий крик заставляет Эвена оторваться от него с громким чмоком, и Исак недовольно морщит нос.

На краю пирса с открытым ртом стоит Магнус. Вероятно, он, Юнас и Махди приехали на автобусе и шли пешком от остановки.

Юнас и Микаэль хлопают друг друга по рукам, явно испытывая счастье, что их лучшие друзья наконец перестали тупить и поговорили.

После массовых поздравлений и приветствий Эвен заходит в дом, чтобы принести всем пива. Микаэль следует за ним и, остановившись на пороге, смотрит на коробки. На них чёрным маркером написано, куда их нужно поставить: на кухню, в гостиную, в спальню, под кровать Исака (на этой добавлено _«не открывать!»_ )

– Ты переезжаешь? – осторожно спрашивает Микаэль.

Эвен кивает, выглядывая в окно, чтобы посмотреть на Исака. – Я возвращаюсь в Осло, – улыбается он. – Навсегда.

Исак оборачивается, словно чувствуя на себе взгляд Эвен. Улыбается, наклонив голову. – Люблю тебя, – читает по его губам Эвен.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
